


Save Me| Harry Hook x Reader

by JShof_Fanfics



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Possessive Harry Hook, Reader is in danger, Red Queens Daughter, Sexual Assault, Slow Burn, tagging is hard, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JShof_Fanfics/pseuds/JShof_Fanfics
Summary: (Y/N) was born on the Isle, so she's used to surviving it. Harry Hook is relentless in his attempts to woo her. When she one day finds herself in trouble, he comes to the rescue and changes things between them forever.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Save Me| Harry Hook x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING  
> Swearing  
> Sexual Assualt

I make my way through the market place with my head down, trying to be as inconspicuous as I can. My skilled fingers easily yoink coin purses off of belts and wallets out of pockets. Seventeen years of living on The Isle can help you pick up some tricks. I stop in front of a fruit cart and pretend to be interested in the half-rotten fruit. Nothing is ever fresh here on the Isle. When the man running the cart turns his back, I grab one of the fresher apples and continue on my trek through the marketplace.

"I saw that, lassie." A thick accent drawls behind me. I groan internally and turn around to face none other than the infamous Harry Hook. His icy blue eyes are coated in eyeliner and they seem to stare into my soul. 

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do? Turn me in?" I joke and turn, starting my walk again. I feel his non-hooked hand snake around my waist as he starts to walk with me.

"Oh no, I just wanted to let ye know that I've been watching." He says and gives me a wink. I let out a scoff and pull his hand off of my waist.

"Like that's not creepy. Now, give me back the coin purse." I give an eye roll and I put out my hand expectedly.

"Oh, ye mean the coin purse I watched ye steal from that gentleman over there?" He points to someone angry looking in the crowd. I turn to look at the lowly victim, and Harry takes the opportunity to pluck the apple out of my hand. He attaches his hook onto his belt and pulls out a small dagger. He continues walking and uses the small knife to cut away the rotten bits. I follow after him, patience wearing thin.

"Oh so now you steal my apple?" I call after him. He gives a dismissive wave over his shoulder and breaks into a sprint, weaving through the crowd. Groaning, I run after him. He's a fast one for sure. After a few minutes of me chasing him, I lose him in the crowd. I stop and pant slightly, looking around for a pirate hat but I can't see anything. I roll my eyes again and make my way down one of the dilapidated alleyways, heading home. My haul this morning is lacking, no thanks to Hook. Mother is not going to be pleased.

I push the giant red door open and step into the foyer. Most residents on the Isle have shitty, run-down houses and apartments. With my mother being a queen, she managed to get one of the few castle looking towers on the island. The foyer is decorated in red and black furniture. Mom would have a hissy fit if I sat on any of it, so I make my way past it and down the hall towards the back of the tower. I knock on a door painted with a large red heart, and my mother mutters something along the lines of 'Come in.' I push the door open slowly, and she doesn't even look up from her game of solitaire. I wander in and toss the two coin purses and one wallet onto her desk. She finally looks up at me, then down at my bounty and then back up at me.

"That's all? I would've expected more. There are probably only two gold coins in there. I told you a million times, only grab from those who look decently wealthy!" Her face gets redder and redder as she shouts. I'm surprised it hasn't popped yet.

"I would've had more but that tool-" I begin before I get cut off by her fists pounding on the table.

"I don't want excuses! If you don't start pulling your weight, it's off with your head!" She shouts again, and I swear the walls shake with her anger. I quickly turn on my heel and walk off, back down the hall and into the foyer. I make my way up the spiral staircase that wraps around the room until I reach the first landing. I open the door and head towards my bed. Throwing myself face down onto it, I scream into the pillow. She's so difficult. I'm not the one who sits on my ass and play solitaire. She wants money, I'm the one who goes out to get it.

I hear a knock at my window and turn, nearly screaming in fear as I see Harry outside the window. I rush over and open it before he falls and kills himself. He tumbles in and gives me his signature smirk.

"What in the fuck are you doing? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I ask and sit back down on my bed, glaring at him. 

"Well, I came here ta give this back." He says and tosses the coin purse from earlier onto my lap. He then sits next to me and lays back, staring up at the ceiling. I shake my head and rifle through the coins. "I know ye don't get ta keep any of the money ye steal, so I figured I'd help ye out this time 'round."

"Yeah? And why's that? The swashbuckling pirate Harry Hook. Theif and conman, actually being charitable?" I ask and turn to look at him. He gives a smirk and stands, bowing.

"Anythin' for a pretty princess like yerself." He makes his way back to the window. "Also, I may or may not like ye. Meet me at the Chip Shop tonight. Just after nightfall." He climbs through the window and scales his way back down the tower wall. I rush over to watch him climb down.

"Use the goddamn front door next time!" I yell after him and give an exasperated sigh. Harry Hook, THE Harry Hook likes me? He said so himself, but why does it feel like he's not telling the truth? It is Hook, after all, lying is part of his whole schtick. I'd be lying myself if I said I didn't like him back. I would never have said anything, but now maybe I should. I make my way back downstairs and outside. I walk around the Isle aimlessly, trying to clear my thoughts. Should I go to meet him? What if it's a trick and he's lying? If he is telling the truth, should I tell him how I feel?

I wander around for a few hours, pondering everything. Should I go home, or go to meet Harry? I look around and notice that I've strayed farther into the Isle than I normally go. I always try to stay within my territory, but now I've entered the pits of this hell. This is where the real baddies live, the baddies who's fairytales are far too grim to write stories about. I turn on my heel and high tail it out of there. Before I can get too far, a hand closes around my throat. I reach for the dagger on my belt, but another strong hand grabs my hand.

"Uh-uh, princess. You see, you stole from the wrong fellow. Now, you get to see how a real villain acts." I struggle to get out of the mans grasp, but he tightens his grip. "Now, you're going to do everything I say, otherwise your death is going to hurt a hell of a lot more than what I have planned." He lets out a rough laugh before letting go of my neck. He takes my dagger and throws it aside. Next, he takes out a rope and binds my hands behind my back. He leads me down a dark alley and pushes me onto the ground.

"Scream, and you're dead." He whispers into my ear. Using his dagger he cuts my shirt in half, exposing my red and black bra. Tears prick the corners of my eyes as he begins to grab all over my body. In the distance, I hear someone calling my name. It sounds like Harry. I contemplate yelling out for him as his voice gets louder and louder. The man looks up from me, and I take the opportunity to push myself up and sprint off towards where the sound is coming from.

"You little bitch!" The guy yells out and yanks me back by my hair. I let out a scream and my back collides with his chest. He holds the dagger against my neck. "You'll fucking pay for that, whore." He growls out. The tears fall freely now as Harry rounds the corner. I watch as his face turns from panic to anger.

"Get the fuck away from her," Harry says intensely, his accent getting thicker with rage. The guy behind me laughs. I see Harry's jaw clench, and he slowly unsheathes his sword. "I said, ye need to get the fuck away from her before I slice ye open and let ye intestines spill all over the dirty ground." The man behind me swallows thickly, Harry's threat getting to him.

"If you take one step towards us, I'll... I'll," The man stutters out, and Harry gives a low growl.

"You'll do what? If ye even so much as cut her it'll be your head."

"Fuck this." The man shoves me towards Harry, and I fall back to the ground. The man races off down the alley and Harry rushes towards me. He uses his sword to unbind my hands. He gathers me close to him and I openly sob into Harry's chest.

"Shh, shh it's ok love. I've got ye." Harry whispers and rubs my back. He scoops me up bridal style and makes his way towards the ship. "Did he hurt you?" He asks as we walk and I shake my head.

After a bit of walking, we reach the ship. He walks past his crew members and uses the stairs to get under his ship. He carries me into his room and sets me on his bed.

"How'd you find me?" I ask quietly.

"When ye didn't come to meet me, I just knew somethin' happened to ye. I was lucky and searched that part of the Isle first. I'm so sorry ye had to go through that. I promise, nothing will ever hurt ye again." He throws an arm around me and I lean into him. "I asked ye to meet me cause I wanted to ask ye out on a date. I understand if ye don't want to. I don't even know if ye like me." He starts to ramble and I giggle a little. He looks at me quizzically.

"I do like you, Harry. I've liked you all this time. Yes, I'll go out with you. And, thank you for saving me." I tell him and give him a small kiss on the cheek. He, in turn, gives me a big grin.

"Anytime, princess."

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy heeey, I'm back!! Writer's block is a bitch. Sorry, but I hope you enjoyed this!! I've recently gotten into the Descendents movies, mainly cause Harry Hook is FIT my lawd. I was never one to like pirates (Vikings have always had my heart) but Harry could find my buried treasure if you catch my drift. Thank you for reading!!


End file.
